Thrax (Osmosis Jones)/Gallery
Images and videos of the evil, nasty and callous parasite Thrax from the Warner Bros. animated/live-action film Osmosis Jones. Gallery Images osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-475.jpg|Thrax emerging from a contaminated egg that Frank consumed. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-1154.jpg|Thrax fully emerges from the egg. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-1174.jpg|"Careful, I'm contagious." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-1194.jpg osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-1239.jpg Turn up the heat thrax.png|"Think I'll turn up the heat in here!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-3356.jpg|"So, this is where the scum of Frank comes to fester." Thrax in the armpit. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3334.jpg|"I'm looking for volunteers, yo. Some nasty germs that want in on a big score." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3375.jpg|(Scabies: Look who thinks he's the Ebola virus! Ha!) "Ebola?" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-3382.jpg|"Lemme tell you something about ebola, baby." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-3386.jpg|"EBOLA IS A CASE OF DANDRUFF COMPARED TO ME!" Thrax confronts the Germ Gangster in the Sweat gland.jpg|(Scabies: When we're done with you, it'll take a Swedish facialist and six steaming washcloths to get you out!) Hmm. Sounds like a gas, baby. Bring it on." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-3433.jpg osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-3450.jpg osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-3462.jpg|Thrax slices Scabies with his claw. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-3495.jpg|(Joe Cramp: So, what kinda sickness do you have in mind, uh... boss?) "Deadly." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-3978.jpg|(Thug: This is your plan? A runny nose? A sore throat? People are just gonna think we're a--) "A common cold. Until I make my move, that's precisely what I want them to think!" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-4266.jpg|Thrax reveals himself to Jones. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-5809.jpg|(Thug: Hey, boss. Looks like your plan worked.") "That's right. I got this city exactly where I want it." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-5821.jpg|(Thug: So, what about the cop and the pill?) "Let's just say if they give us a problem..." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-5825.jpg|"...fire!" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-5831.jpg|Thrax burns the newspaper with his claw. Thrax explaining his plan.png|"Frank's gonna fry up like a hot sidewalk on a summer day." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6798.jpg|"See this?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6802.jpg|"This little DNA bead comes from a little girl in Riverside, California." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-6806.jpg|"Didn't like to wash her hands." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6816.jpg|"Took me three whole weeks." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6817.jpg|"And this one." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6823.jpg|"Nice lady in Detroit, Motown." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6826.jpg|"Six days flat." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6830.jpg|"Then there's this old guy in Philly. I killed him in 72 hours." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-6843.jpg|"Yeah, I'm getting better as I go along, baby." Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-6846.jpg|"But the problem is I never set a record!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-6854.jpg|"Until my man Frank, that is." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-6864.jpg|"I'm gonna take him out in 48 hours! Get my own chapter in the medical books!" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-6962.jpg|"Well, what do we have here? An officer of Frank's finest." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6970.jpg|"Somebody lay down a towel. This is gonna be messy!" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-6974.jpg|Thrax and his goons distracted when Drix bursts into the room to save Ozzy. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7082.jpg|Thrax ordering his thugs to attack Ozzy and Drix. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-7131.jpg|Thrax horrified when Ozzy tosses Drix's massive grenade on the floor in front of him. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-7259.jpg|Thrax survives Drix's bomb. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-7463.jpg|Thrax enjoying the view of Frank's body. Thrax laughing.jpg|"They're making this too easy!" (laughs) osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-7485.jpg|"You know, in all the bodies I've been in, nobody's ever gotten wise to me." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-7506.jpg|"And now for the first time, an immunity cell has figured out everything, and they don't believe him!" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7513.jpg|"Can you taste the irony in that?" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7522.jpg|"SHUT UP! What're you two laughing at?" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7548.jpg|Thrax scowls furiously when his remaining thugs suggest they incubate (which would mean he won't be able to break his record). osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7551.jpg|"You incubate." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-7556.jpg|"I said 48 hours, I'm gonna make my deadline." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-7565.jpg|"Medical books aren't written about losers!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps com-8016.jpg osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-8158.jpg|Thrax approaches the door to the hypothalamus. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-8187.jpg|"Baby, you are looking fine today!" Thrax steals DNA bead from Hypothalmus.png|Thrax steals DNA bead from Hypothalamus, making Frank's body temperature rise endlessly. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-8409.jpg|Thrax in Frank's memory room. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-8524.jpg|Thrax scrambles out of the memory room. Thrax escapes Frank's memories.png|"This cat was sick before I even got here!" Thrax's smile.jpg|"Hi, baby!" Thrax's nasty grin as he corners Leah Estrogen. Thrax takes Leah Hostage.jpg|"If you follow me, she dies!" Thrax taking Leah hostage. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-9224.jpg|Thrax keeping Leah his hostage osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-9289.jpg|(Drix: Let her go!) Why? So you can ice me again?" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9295.jpg|(Ozzy: No, so I can!) Ozzy frees Leah from Thrax's clutches. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-9312.jpg|Thrax witnessing his claw get frozen by Drix. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9406.jpg|(Drix: Hand over the bracelet!) "Y'all are making this too easy!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9409.jpg|Thrax pulls out pollon pods from his jacket Thrax flings the pollen at the PD helicopters.jpg|Thrax flings the pollon at the FPD choppers. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-9433.jpg|"Enjoy the funeral, boys!" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9488.jpg|Ozzy leaps after Thrax Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9490.jpg|He tackles him. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9499.jpg|They land in Shane’s eye. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-9540.jpg|"You just don't know when to quit, do ya, Jones?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9561.jpg|Ozzy battles Thrax in Shane's eye. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9577.jpg|"Y'know what, Jones?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9581.jpg|"You want this chain so bad?" Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9589.jpg|"Big Daddy Thrax is gonna let you have it." osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9591.jpg|"Looks good on ya, Jones!" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9599.jpg|"You wear it well!" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-9606.jpg|"Shame you had to come this far from home just to die!" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9678.jpg|"Can you feel the heat, Jones?" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9697.jpg|"Too bad you won't be here to see me break my record when I take down Frank's pretty little girl!" osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9706.jpg|Ozzy tricks Thrax into getting his claw stuck on Shane's false eyelash. osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps_com-9732.jpg|Thrax with his claw stuck on Shane's false eyelash--just as it begins to come loose.. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9735.jpg|"NOOO!" Thrax falling to his doom.jpg|The falsie comes loose and falls, taking Thrax with it. Osmosis-jones-movie-screencaps.com-9768.jpg|The falsie lands in a beaker of rubbing alcohol. Thrax__s_Demise_by_Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax screaming in agony as he dissolves in the alcohol, destroying him forever. Videos Osmosis Jones (2001) - Careful, I'm Contagious (2 9) Scene Movieclips Osmosis Jones (2001) - The Baddest Illness You've Ever Seen (4 9) Scene Movieclips Osmosis Jones (2001) - Blowing the Snot Dam (5 9) Scene Movieclips Osmosis Jones (2001) - Big Bad Pickanosis (7 9) Scene Movieclips Osmosis Jones (2001) - Osmosis vs. Thrax (9 9) Scene Movieclips Category:Galleries